


One Fatal Second

by Over_write



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, F/M, Failed Mission, Magic Overuse, Nefarian as Resistance Leader, Resistance, Resistance Leader Au, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Nefarian always had a reckless heroine for his Rebellions..But when will his loyalty, his own heroine be enough to kill him!(This, takes place in my Resistance Leader AU and carries an open ending, it's your decision if he dies or survives the bite of the God Killer, that has drilled its scar deep inside of him!)
Kudos: 1





	One Fatal Second

This was the end, they were surrounding, surrounding by Mevolents man, swords, readied in their hands, magic boiling in their veins, ready to strike, with only the magic shield to separate **them** from their death.

The Resistance, wild and strong warriors, encased by the veil of the Shields Security, their Leader infront of them held alive.

His gloved hands raised, placed flat against the red surface of the transparent barrier, but with his face held down, his emerald eyes closed from the dull light that shone dimly in the temples large hall, sweat running down his forehead and heavy, low breathes freely, escaping his gaped mouth..

The shield was failing.   
Flickering.   
About to give out.

Draining more and more of his fading magic out of his heavy hands and did Mevolent, the Ruler of this lawless world, himself, enjoy every second of watching his traitorous General fall to his own exhaustion infront of him.

Grinning, that he watched those squeezed together eyes and these fresh droplets of watery sweat dropping down on the stoned floor.

Kneeing down to him, to have his amused Amber eyes stare directly up at his paling face, behind the red reflection of the shield..

Whilst tumult and urged sounds filled the background of the roaring of the Elemental's Soldiers, Serpine's people, some of which were only helplessly staring at the numbing scene infront of them, some of them were trying to desperately help their injured Teleporter..

Transferring their own magic into her..   
Helping her steady herself..

For one final Teleportation to take place, until she would fall to her injuries, making her nearly as pale, as the moon brightly shining their light through the glass sphere over them.

As it flickered and flickered, growing fiercer, , with each more second, that tick-tacked by...  
Serpine's breathing growing even more raspy and heavy, alike that his shaking hands grew heavier and heavier, the same..

As more and more, he felt his magic being ducked out of his strained veins, making the excruciating pain nearly ignite and pulsate inside of him, as he kept on forcing his near life energy to hold the shield alive.

**He couldn't disappoint them!**

**He couldn't let them die!..**

**It was him or them!**

And did Mevolents grin only widen in the pitiful struggle of his once most loyal man, as he knew their time to run short, alone on the worsening flickering of the shield, and heaved him back up in a stranding position...

Raising the **God-Killer**... Watching.. Watching, with his grin remaining.. Watching, as Serpine's entire body shook from the paining exhaustion.. Watching in flicker in and out of existence..

....and lunged his sword into the failing shield, the stubborn Leader still held up with the last remains of his powers. **Breaking through it ,** with a shattering noise, just as Sephone finally regained her strength and with no more second to waste teleported them out.

Gone. The shield, the Resistance, their Leader gone, letting only his sword remain, where once Serpine had stood on wobbly legs, but was its blade drenched in blood. A crimson liquid freely dropping off of it...

His hunger was stilled! He had hit him...

**Drip**

**Drop**

That the crimson tears dyed the ancient stone in a beautiful, fresh dots of red.

...

**Drip**

**Drop**

That Serpine dizzily felt the Scarlet liquid run down skin.

...and could Harmony only helplessly watch, as Serpine suddenly swayed and collapsed to the side, already unconscious when he hit the grass of the Forests soft ground.

..

But did Serpine fell to the bite of the God Killers Curse, did the Resistance finally lose him to his Heroine, they stand so much in dept in?

Just as your imagination might speak, his fate will change..


End file.
